Pluie
by Chibigoku2002
Summary: l'épisode revu et corrigé... Oneshot


Notes de l'auteur : cette fic m'est venue cette nuit alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît. L'histoire découle d'un épisode portant le même nom.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !!  
Chibigoku.  
  
Pluie.  
  
Goku était parti, Hakkai et Gojyo l'avaient dit à Sanzo. Homura l'avait emmené avec lui. " Par tous les cieux, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" se demandait sans cesse Sanzo mais en gardant un regard impassible pour que les autres ne se doutent de rien même s'il savait qu'ils avaient des doutes et qu'au fond d'eux-même, ils savaient... il reviendra, pensa t-il, il ne me laissera pas tomber, je le sais même s'il avait l'air terriblement blessé par ce que j'ai dit. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de cette fichue pluie qui tombe depuis des jours, elle me rend fou. Et lui qui s'inquiète tellement pour moi... Ca me rend fou ce que j'ai osé lui dire. Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?  
  
Hakkai et Gojyo sont partis à sa recherche mais je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas si je ne vais pas le chercher moi-même. il devrait pourtant déjà savoir que la pluie a tendance à me rendre moins patient que d'habitude.  
  
***  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la forêt....  
  
- Gojyo ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Hakkai, inquiet pour son ami. - Ca va, et toi ? - Oui, mais Homura a pris Goku avec lui et je pense que c'est pour de bon cette fois...  
  
* flash-back* :  
  
A près avoir libéré de ses chaînes, Homura ramena Goku dans la forêt pour lui prouver que Sanzo ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de son singe. Gojyo et Hakkai s'étaint battus contre Zenon et Shien mais ils avaient perdus et étaient inconscients lorsque Homura était retourné chercher Goku dans l'arbre où il l'avait laissé. il savait que le garçon resterait avec lui si Sanzo ne venait pas lui-même le chercher et ce qu'il voulait c'était réalisé : le moine n'était pas venu le chercher. Il avait pris le garçon dans ses bras avant de rejoindre ses deux compères. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les quatre, Hakkai s'était réveillé et avait aperçu le visage du jeune garçon, accroché au cou de Homura, qui pleurait. Hakkai savait que c'était parce que Sanzo l'avait abandonné qu'il pleurait mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. on ne pouvait pas forcer Sanzo à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas ...  
  
* fin du flashback*  
  
- Si ce sale bonze n'était pas aussi coincé !! jura Gojyo. Il aurait pu le ramener...  
  
Un coup de feu retentit à ce moment-là... - Qui est coincé ? demanda Sanzo qui arrivait tout juste à cet instant. - Toi ! Tu arrives trop tard pour jouer les héros et ramener le gamin, il est parti avec Homura , à cause de toi !! S'énerva le kappa qui n'avait pas pour habitude de hurler ainsi sur le moine mais c'était le seul moyen pour lui de se calmer. Le bout du revolver de Sanzo sous le nez suffit à le calmer et à le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments envers le moine. - Du calme, s'il vous plaît, dit Hakkai. Ce n'est pas comme ça que Goku reviendra. On devrait rester ici quelques jours au cas où... - pff, si tu veux, lâcha Sanzo avant de retourner vers leur abri. -Il dit ça, mais il s'inquiète pour lui notre beau blond, il ne peut pas se passer de son singe, c'est bien connu ! souffla Hakkai à son ami resté avec lui en retrait derrière Sanzo afin que celui-ci n'entende pas leur conversation. - Tu l'as dit, rigola Gojyo, à côté de lui, il restera ici jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenu, tu peux me croire !! - On verra bien, dit Hakkai, et si on rentrait, nous aussi ? - Ouais, commence à faire froid là-dehors.  
  
***  
  
Dans la tour de Konran...  
  
- Où est le gamin ? demanda Zenon. - Homura l'a mis dans une des chambres de la tour, je crois qu'il dort avec toutes les émotions qu'il a eues aujourd'hui. Homura est resté avec lui...dit Shien.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
  
- Je crois qu'il ne nous posera pas de problèmes, dit Homura, en revenant de la chambre de Goku. - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Shien. - Il dort... Shien jeta un oeil à Zenon avec un regard entendu, il avait eu raison... -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda -t-il. -Nous avons la clé pour ouvrir la porte vers un autre monde, il ne nous manque plus que le sutra de Konzen et tous sera réglé, dit Homura. -On va le chercher ? demanda Zenon. - Non, pas encore, répondit Homura, nous allons d'abord gagner la confiance de Goku et s'assurer qu'il nous aidera. Vous vous en sortez bien tous les deux avec les gamins, alors allez le voir. -Oui, répondirent-ils en ch?ur.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard...  
  
- Goku, tu pourrais aller chercher le dernier sutra pour nous ? lui demanda Homura - oui, j'y vais, lui répondit le garçon avec une petite voix, mais dans sa tête, il se dit qu'il irait pour voir Sanzo car ces derniers jours, même s'il avait jouer de bon c?ur avec Zenon et Shien, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à son soleil et il voulait absolument le revoir même s'il devait voler son sutra pour cela... Sur ces pensées, il partit vers le dernier endroit où ils étaient ensemble...  
  
***  
  
Dans la forêt....  
  
Goku retourna vers la maison et aperçu Gojyo et Hakkai par la fenêtre, ils discutaient ensemble et ne semblaient pas très heureux. Lui, était ravi de le voir mais il ne pouvait les rejoindre, il avait une mission à remplir... A les voir comme ça, il se dit que Sanzo ne devait pas être dans la maison et se demanda où il pouvait bien être lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un chanter et reconnu la voix. Elle venait de la forêt et on ne l'entendait pas beaucoup, il ne devait pas vouloir que les deux autres l'entendent. C'était tous lui ça !!  
  
A l'idée de le revoir, Goku se sentit plein d'énergie et se précipita dans la forêt. il le vit sous un arbre, les yeux fermés, et continuant à chanter, tant mieux il ne le verra pas prendre le sutra...  
  
Goku se rapprocha discrètement de lui et monta dans un arbre qui était assez proche du moine. Il sauta d'arbre en arbre jusqu'à atteindre celui sous lequel Sanzo étais assis. Il y avait une branche juste au-dessus de lui d'où il pourrait attraper le sutra sans faire de bruit. Mais Sanzo avait entendu un bruissement de feuilles dans l'arbre au-dessus de lui et était certain que c'était Goku, qui maintenant à la solde de Homura, venait chercher le sutra. il continuait à chanter comme s'il n'avait rien vu et lorsque le singe se pencha au-dessus de ses épaules pour prendre son sutra, il ouvrit les yeux et lui attrapa les bras puis les tira vers lui pour faire tomber son singe de l'arbre, ce qui arriva et Sanzo l'attrapa au vol et le garda dans ses bras, il était toujours assis sous son arbre... Goku s'écroula dans les bras de Sanzo sans qu'il ne comprenne quand comment le moine avait remarqué sa présence. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, i prit une baffe comme il n'en avait jamais reçue ! S'il s'était attendu à ça !! Lui qui croyait que Sanzo ne l'avait pas vu !! Ce qu'il entendit l'étonna encore plus : - alors, tu viens finir le travail de Homura ?! Baka saru!! Et il prit une autre baffe pour sa peine!! Pris de colère, Goku essaya de se lever mais Sanzo fut plus rapide que lui et le serra contre lui. Goku ne comprenait plus rien ! Après la baffe, il avait fermé les yeux mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le plus étonnant se produisit : Sanzo pris ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis rompant leur baiser, il lui dit : Ai shiteru Goku ! Puis, il se leva tenant toujours son singe dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la maison. Explosant de joie, Goku lui rendit son baiser et lui dit : ai shiteru Sanzo depuis que tu m'as libéré !!  
  
Et oubliant sa mission, il le laissa l'emmené vers la maison qui était vide car les deux autres étaient allés faire des courses. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils virent qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la maison ce qui était étrange car Sanzo devait déjà être rentré. Il devait dormir.. Ils entrèrent sans bruit, et entendirent une vois dire : " Tu crois que tu vas rester au- dessus baka saru !" Tu rêves là !". La mâchoire de Gojyo s'affaissa jusque par terre tant il était étonné par ce qu'il avait entendu. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque Hakkai lui mit la main devant la bouche avec un sourire avant de lui dire : " et si on en faisait autant ? Je commence aussi à être fatigué" " D'accord mais tâche de pas prendre toute la place cette fois!" lui dit le kappa avant de le rejoindre au lit.  
  
Owari 


End file.
